yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Scorpion Zodiarts
The Scorpion Zodiarts (voiced by Eiji Takemoto) is the Horoscopes Zodiarts form associated with the constellation of Scorpius. They can fire a beam from their mouth, extend the stinger tail on their head to use as a whip, and has pincer claws for hands. Their Nova ability turns their lower body into a giant scorpion with larger pincer claws and a stinger tail. A Scorpion Zodiarts was part of a force of twelve dummy Horoscopes which were manifested from a replica set of the twelve Horoscope Switches. Gamou had intended to give these to Foundation X in exchange for ¥100,000,000. However, the transaction meeting was interrupted by Inga Blink who stole the Switches for space warfare. The dummy Horoscopes would make their appearance to stop the Kamen Rider Club from getting to the Exodus shuttle, being engaged by Kamen Riders Fourze and Meteor. The dummy Scorpion is the second of the Horoscopes to be destroyed, by Meteor using the Mars Breaker and Jupiter Hammer in quick succession. The Scorpion Zodiarts was one of the revived monsters in the Space Shocker army which fought a combined force of Kamen Riders, Super Sentai teams and Space Sheriffs as they approached the Genmu Castle. It engaged Space Sheriff Gavan (Type G), and was eventually destroyed by his Gavan Hyper Dynamic finisher. A dummy Scorpions Zodiarts was one of a quartet of Horoscopes Zodiarts which were summoned by Kaisei Mogami, using the replica Switches created by Foundation X, to defend the "World of Ex-Aid's" Enigma device. Ultimately, however, they were defeated by Amanogawa High School teacher Gentaro Kisaragi, who had returned as Kamen Rider Fourze. In an event witnessed by Sento Kiryu, a Scorpion Zodiarts was among numerous monsters whom engaged the first 18 Heisei Riders before being wiped out by the Vortex Time Break of Kamen Rider Zi-O BuildArmor. In an alteration to history brought about by Time Jacker Sworz transforming Ryuichi Sakuma into Another Fourze in 2011, the Scorpion Zodiarts was erased from history during Sonoda's first battle against Gentaro Kisaragi, who was stripped of identity as Fourze. Powers and Abilities Normal * Teleportation: Horoscopes can teleport themselves to any desired places. * Dustard Creation: Horoscopes can create Dustards from Stardusts. * Stinger: Scorpion Zodiarts possessed a stinger on her head, which capable of extend to various distances to be used as a whip, and has the capacity to inject powerful toxins based on Cosmic Energy. * Pincher Gauntlets: Scorpion Zodiarts' hands were covered with powerful clawed gauntlets which helped her in direct combat. * Supernova (超新星 Chōshinsei): The signature power of Horoscopes, using this can either assume a more powerful form or gain a new technique. Supernova * Stinger: Scorpion Nova possessed a huge stinger on her back, which capable of injecting powerful toxins based on Cosmic Energy. * Self-Detonation: Due to containing a mass quantity of Cosmic Energy, Scorpion Nova can turn herself into a living bomb that emit a city-wide explosion. Trivia * TBA Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Scorpions Category:Arachnids Category:Poisonous Characters Category:Animals Category:Aliens Category:Characters voiced by Eiji Takemoto Category:The Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher's Servants Category:Kamen Rider villains Category:Giants